


Synesthetic

by SnazzyCookies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnazzyCookies/pseuds/SnazzyCookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://homesmut.livejournal.com/5870.html?thread=4557550#t4557550">this prompt</a> on the kink meme, while listening to <a href="http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=18oYGsmUprM">this</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synesthetic

There is the strange, odd, electric-like smell that happens whenever someone transportalizes, and Terezi hears the stifled gasps and murmurs of her fellow trolls as they lay eyes on the four humans in person for the first time, and she waits patiently.  
  
Five or so seconds later, a weird, unfamiliar scent wafts across her nose. It is completely indescribable in some ways; something like mixed spices, cilantro, oregano and sugar all at once, and it is completely alien. She inhales deeply, trying to make sense of the weirdness, but before she can make much sense of it a new smell overrides all of the others, halting every conscious thought she was having.  
  
Red. Dave.  
  
The scent is very familiar in some ways; she knows what he "looks" like, his pale marshmallow skin, his blond buttery hair, his round, dark, licorice sunglasses. But part of what she senses now is what he actually smells like, the same smell she'd get even if she wasn't blind, and it's getting stronger, drowning out everything else she smells, blinding her to the rest of the world, surrounding her...and she realizes it's because he's getting closer to her. He's walking right to her.  
  
He comes so close she can feel the warmth of his skin radiating towards her across a very small gap. Her heart is flying wildly in her chest as she has no control over the gigantic grin she knows is plastered on her face.   
  
"Hey," he says, and his voice rumbles through her like the distant thunder of an oncoming storm; it's a thing she's never known; she's known him only as red text, bad grammar and sarcastic remarks that forced her to bum around the human internet to figure out what the hell he meant most of the time.  
  
"You deaf, too?" he asks impatiently, his breath flowing across her face, warm and cherry and impossibly delicious. She hears the subtle noise of lips opening as he is about to say something else, and she quickly raises a finger to put over his lips.  
  
He does not jerk away like Karkat would have. He doesn't sneer, complain, or knock her hand away. He doesn't move at all, and she's momentarily overwhelmed by the softness of his lips, the heat flowing from between them.  
  
"Shhhh...I'm taking in Dave. Don't distract me."  
  
She raises her other hand up to his face and places her fingertips on his cheek. He lets her. She begins to hear snickering and murmuring of the trolls and humans around them. It is annoying; it is distracting her. She doesn't want to hear them. She wants to hear the subtle rush of air as it pulls in through Dave's nostrils; she feels the complete deadpan expression on his face, excellently controlled, but he can't keep his heart from beating faster as the moment stretches out, and he can't stop her from feeling his pulse through his lips.  
  
She leans in closer to his face. He does not pull away.  
  
"You're not licking me in public," he states, the smooth motion of his lips over her finger supple and slightly wet, and she shudders as the implication of what he said sinks into her mind: she is not licking him in public. Meaning she will be licking him in private.  
  
Her grin only grows wider.  
  
"Want to see my room, Dave?" she whispers. Instead of speaking he slowly, tantalizingly changes the shape of his lips to purse them against her fingers. He presses them against her lone digit, making a soft, probably inaudible to everyone else, smacking sound as he kisses it. He pulls away just slightly, leaving her finger cooler than the rest of her where the slight moisture of his breath evaporates.  
  
"I didn't travel into another universe just to compare baking recipes," he says, referring to some thing John is saying that she is ignoring. It's his voice again, rattling through her, jittering every cell she has down into her bones.

Terezi shivers just slightly, and it causes a subtle tenseness in him that she isn't sure he is even aware of. She slides her hand down his cheek, tracing her fingertips lightly down his neck, letting her clawtips gently scrape over his skin and she hears his breath hitch in his throat. Her grin widens and she continues to slide her hand over his shoulder, feeling the cloth of his shirt, and down his arm, to his hand.  
  
It's strange and warm and soft. She slides her fingers over his round, clawless ones and he entwines their hands together as their hearts both race. Terezi's own pounding pulse makes it harder for her to hear what's around her as she turns and heads in the direction she knows is the hallway. She ignores the whispers and murmurs behind them as they vanish into the background like the hiss of a distant stream. She concentrates on the sounds of the echoes in the hallway; her own familiar footsteps followed by the new and rhythmic gate of Dave walking behind her. She knows the sound of every troll's gait, and Dave's is different; heavier, more regular, and she smiles as she hears the beats in his stride.  
  
She steps up onto her transportalizer and he's there next to her, much closer than is necessary as the slightly tickling sensation of being transportralized surrounds her with pins-and-needles. The moment they appear in her room his arms are sliding around her stomach, pulling her back into his chest. She moans and leans her head against his shoulder and then his lips are there.  
  
Bubblegum-cherry-cottoncandy-raspberry-apple invades her mouth, washing over her tongue, pouring down her throat. She can't help the moan that escapes her, and she feels the smirk on his lips, which makes her grin, ruining the kiss.   
  
She turns herself around to face him and unabashedly places both of her hands on his face. She traces her fingertips over his cheeks, his forehead, the valleys of the sides of his nose, the mountain between. She traces his chin, his jaw, up to his ears, which are flaming hot. He remains perfectly still, letting her feel him, letting her learn what he looks like. She runs her fingers through his hair, the softness like feathers and grass and shredded blankets, stringy yet whole, and then butterscotch-caramel-vanillacream drowns her nose as she lets his hair fall still.  
  
His face is too close; his heat is too strong; his breaths are too heavy.  
  
"Dave, let me taste you..."  
  
She feels the edges of his mouth pull up into another smirk.  
  
"I knew you couldn't resist my Strider magnetic pull of..."  
  
She presses her lips against his and he grunts with mild surprise. The sound sends fireworks tingling through her nerves and she is going to learn how to get more of that out of him. But before she can finish that thought the cherry-bubblegum-raspberry-apple-pomegranate fruity flavor of his lips washes through her mind, erasing her thoughts. She moans and a rush of pleasure drives her to need more.   
  
Before she knows it her tongue is out, running over his lips, up his face, across his cheek. Peaches, apricots, coffee ice-cream invades her, surrounds her; she can't stop now, her tongue explores his entire face and she can feel his chuckle; she can smell his arousal. She presses into him and he holds her tightly to him, his arms pressed against her back, her hands pressed against his cheeks.  
  
Her clawtips tap against his glasses.  
  
"Dave, can I..." she says, breathlessly, and this close to his chest she feels his heart race.

He reaches up and lifts his glasses, resting them on top of his head. She inhales deeply as cherry-red-candy-berry-fruitpunch engulfs her lungs. She tilts her head back with pleasure and before she can even react he moves in, his lips on her throat, sending waves of tingling electric flashes through her skin.  
  
Her knees grow weak and she loses her balance, but Dave fluidly pulls back and pulls her up with his arms, righting her. Her knees are weak. His hand is surrounding hers now. He leads her. She follows; blind to everything but him as his presence becomes a brilliant light that she is desperate to be near. He pushes her down onto the human-sleeping contraption called a bed that she's been forced to use since there are no recouperacoons on this...  
  
He has slid his hands down to her stomach and slid her shirt up. When his fingertips brush her bare skin a gasp-whimper cries out from her throat. Feathery tickling cotton floats over her skin wherever his fingertips brush her skin and she shudders. She feels his heat; she smells red-flushed-romance pouring off of him, tangy and sweet, cranberries and...and...  
  
Dave is on top of her, his body pressing down on hers, his hands sliding through her hair, tingling, tickling, teasing...  
  
"Oh..." a weak gasp escapes as his fingers brush against her horns. He immediately wraps his palms around them and she is surrounded by his heat, red-grape-sugar-juice-strawberry-roses-carnation fills her lungs as she inhales and when he presses his lips against hers she is helpless to move, never has she experienced anything so delicious, nothing has ever tasted this good, nothing has ever smelled this amazing.  
  
Her hands find their way to his hips, up to his side, and she pushes up his shirt. When her claws brush against his skin he moans into her mouth and it's the vibration of a far-off gong, a deep resonance like a clock tower chiming in the distance, his voice invades her and she needs more she has to have more. She pushes his shirt up to his armpits and runs her palms across his back, too smooth, too warm, unscarred and she is going to taste him, she is going to taste him all.  
  
With a grunt Terezi presses her palms against his chest and pushes him off of her. She smells his disappointment, his hurt at rejection, then his confusion and finally excitement as she yanks his shirt over his head. She pushes him onto his back and places her palms flat against his stomach, soft and smooth, a weird spiral-type thing in the middle...  
  
"What's that?" she whispers, because she doesn't have enough breath to put any strength into her voice. He snorts.  
  
"That's a belly button. Side-effect of being born like an intelligent being instead of hatched like a bug."  
  
She rolls her eyes at him and traces her palms up, tracing the subtle contours of his muscles, not nearly defined as a trolls' would be, smooth, even...  
  
She feels two odd, raised bumps and her touching them produces a satisfyingly delicious inhalation of air from Dave that she knows is a gasp even though he tries to hide it.  
  
"Mmmm...I like that reaction," she says softly, and before he can protest she slides her fingers over the weird nubs and he actually squeaks, breathless, and she grins as she must have found the human sensual equivalent of horns. She strokes them and teases them for a moment as she feels the tension grow inside Dave's entire body, and every color she smells coming off of him grows bolder and more intense.   
  
She grins and leans down to taste the weird nubs, and he whimpers, his hands flying up to her hair, wrapping around her horns, and electric blue-purple neon lightening makes her moan and collapse against his chest. He takes advantage of her surrender and flips her onto her back, his fingers hooking under her shirt and then it's off of her, disappearing into the blackness that is the world beyond Dave, which his smell blots out, his scent erasing anything beyond him.

His fingers explore her chest, rubbing over the clearly defined outlines of her muscles and ribs, over her female-defining vestigial mounds, and she smells a strange sore of disappointment in him and she guesses he wishes she had those chest-nub things. But before she can say anything about it his tongue is on her neck, sliding a trail of hot, fiery lights down her chest, her stomach, leaving an iridescent-blue-green-luminescent glow where his tongue left a trail of human-drool, and he continues lower, lower, his hands on her hips now, his hands on the top of her pants, his hands undoing the button on her pants.  
  
"Dave..." her voice is airy and barely audible, and he stops and she feels his head bend to look up at her, and she knows suddenly that if she asked him to stop, he would; she feels his sudden doubt, his fear that he's gone too far.  
  
"No, don't stop. I was just...trying to say...just in case, um, humans are very different from trolls...I, um..."  
  
His finger is over her lips, now.  
  
"We'll figure it out," he whispers, his voice clear as the day, bright as the sky with two full moons, his honesty completely exposed with zero levels of irony, overwhelming her with fresh mint and chilly spring air, the taste of the last bit of melting snow just before summer.  
  
He continues his task and then his shaking breath is juicy-citrus-tropical-coconut sliding her pants down over her hips and she can't help but feel nervous as he sees her, with eyes, with seeing, and it's not fair suddenly because she's completely exposed and she can't ever...  
  
"Oh, wow..." The excitement in his voice rolls over her with lime-candycorn-tangy-desire, and then she feels his weight leave the bed, and she hears a zipper being pulled down, and the sound of cloth hitting the floor, and then he's back, and his bare legs are brushing against hers pear-rose-cactus-thorns tingling up her skin, up her spine, and her hands fly up to his shoulders, his biceps, his chest, his back, his sides, his hips, his ass, she feels him, tracing him, learning him, mountains and valleys, oranges and peaches and creamsicle, she pulls his neck to her lips and kisses and he moans and her heart races  
  
he collapses on top of her and she feels a hot, rigid bonebulge press against her thigh and she shudders light-sparks blue heat dancing flame-berry-crystal invading her mind  
  
he slides his hand down her side, over her thigh, and his fingers find their way up between her legs and lush vibrant green-yellow-orange red red red rainbows kaleidoscoping across her vision, she's seeing, oh she can see and it's light brighter than the Alternian sun sparks flying intense pulses of zinging heat  
  
her palms on his body, tracing, learning, her tongue up in the crook of his neck, tasting, salty-juicy-honeymustard-grubsauce pineapple gravy and delicious cake-icecream  
  
Dave cries out and a shock of cold water freezes her veins as he stops moving...  
  
"D...dave?"  
  
He's shuddering but its unpleasant and cold ice glacier fear creeps into the edges of her vision  
  
He hisses. "Claws, um...not...uh...humans don't..."  
  
She realizes she's clasped the flesh of his back into her claws and lets go.   
  
"Oh, I'm sorry..."  
  
He presses his lips onto hers, crushing her head to the bed, and then wordlessly his fingers are back, stroking her pleasure-organ-nub and sparkles illuminate across her vision, stars and moons, diamonds and crystals, gold and silver she can see it all; she can see, she can see.

She wonders very vaguely how it seems that he knows exactly what he's doing, and some part of her becomes aware that she's been moaning, her back is arched, but all she knows are the stars, she can see all of them, galaxies, nebulae, and then one of them pulses brighter, brighter, white, blinding, piercing and then it's a supernova, exploding brilliant colors, rainbows dancing across her vision, she's deaf, she can't hear, she can't smell, she can only see and her body contracts and explodes with pleasure that makes candy taste boring and red as bland as brown.   
  
"Dave, Dave, oh, oh!"  
  
Her twitching and writhing calms down, her body becomes serene, waterfalls of satisfaction flowing through her for only a moment and then he's back except now it's with his tongue and is a raging inferno of fierceness, and the colors turn in on each other, bending in new ways, changing their shape, until she can no longer see them she hears them and it isn't colors it's music and he pulls away and then glaciers of emptiness, artic cold seeps in from the edges  
  
he slides his body up until his face is near hers and she feel his bone-bulge hovering between her legs and her hands are instantly there. He whimpers soft-cotton-daisy-roses-fabric softener and she smirks as she strokes him and he shudders. She wraps her fingers around his bulge and she smells his vanilla-wine-barbecue-hot-sauce desire and she smirks as she makes it grow brighter, until she can see his colors, until he's caramel-cinnamon-cookiedough and the bulge she holds is rigid and hot and red red red red and she pulls him up to her entrance and guides him in  
  
symphonies of music, oppressive jungle heat, rainbows of light, bouquets of flowers, no, fields and fields of blooming flowers, pine forests, hot deserts, delicious steak, warm baked bread and the stars. Oh, the stars, all of them, all at once, Dave sliding in and out of her, over and over, blackberry pie, orange marmalade, black forest cake, whipped cream, and music, melodies, harmonies, and the thud, thud, thud of his beats, over and over, hypnotic and impossible, and then she can see again, the whole universe is before her eyes and stars are tiny, galaxies are small little things compared to the brilliant light and it flashes before her, invading her and she realizes it is the flavor of his pleasure radiating off of him as he shudders and twitches and he's using her for his pail and then he reaches his hand between her legs and strokes her pleasure-nub and white, white rainbows erase the world and she hears someone screaming with pleasure in the distance but she's deafened by the music and it’s too bright it’s too loud it’s too powerful and oh, oh, oh...!  
  
"YES!" Glitter, everywhere, covering everything.  
  
And then it slowly fades. The colors fade, keeping their shapes but becoming bland and plain, revealing the rest of the world to her once again. She inhales and smells her bed, the walls, hears the echo in the room. She reaches up to his face and feels a true, genuine smile, and she grins back.  
  
"Well you definitely were as good as advertised, Dave Strider."  
  
He kisses her thumb, brushing the tip of his tongue over it.  
  
"As delicious as you expected, of course," he says, and she grins wide.  
  
"You have no idea. None at all."  
  
She feels him form a wry smile on his face under her fingertips.  
  
"Then I guess we'll just have to try that again, until I get an idea."  
  
She giggles, and he lies down beside her, pulling her body close to him, resting his lips in the crook of her neck.  
  
"I will taste you anytime you want, Dave Strider," and then her mind is exhausted, and it demands she fall asleep, and then all is peaceful, soft black velvet and quiet satisfaction.


End file.
